Disclosed herein are a server device, a control method performed by the server device, a program, and a terminal device.
Conventionally, there are many techniques related to a server device which provides a game in which a user plays a match-type battle or completes a quest using the items he/she owns. For example, JP2008-220984A discloses a game server which comprises: image data storing means which stores image data for displaying game images, message data storing means which stores message data for displaying messages including rules, and control means which outputs a rule message, before a game starts, in a manner perceivable by a game player, displays on a display device a game image corresponding to the rule message on the basis of the image data and, after the game starts, displays on the display device a game image related to the game on the basis of the image data.